vorkosiganfandomcom-20200213-history
Barrayaran Districts
The North Continent of Barrayar was divided into 60 districts, each ruled by a different District Count. There is not enough information to work out the arrangement in detail, but the following is known: * Vorpatril's District was along the northeastern coast; there were mountains.Captain Vorpatril's Alliance chapter 12 * Vorbarra's District probably reached the east coast, but this is not certain. A river flowed east through the district, and the top of navigation for that river was in Vorbarr Sultana.A Civil Campaign chapter 6 At least one other district was 3 hops away from Vorbarra's District.Memory chapter 9 There were three adjacent Districts.Memory chapter 28 * Vorkosigan's District was south of Vorbarra's, and landlocked.Memory chapter 10 It was considered a southern (hot) district."The Mountains of Mourning" * Vorrutyer's District was probably along the west coast.Captain Vorpatril's Alliance chapter 5 * Vorinnis's District was adjacent to Vorbarra's, probably to the south and possibly also west of it.Barrayar chapters 16,19 Vorzohn's Dystrophy originated in this District.Komarr chapters 15 * Vordarian's District was two hours away from Vorbarr Sultana by express monorail''A Civil Campaign'' chapter 8; at least one district lay to the north of it.Barrayar chapter 15 * Vortaine's District was adjacent to Vorvolynkin's District, with water - probably a river - between them.A Civil Campaign chapter 14 * Vorfolse's District was on the south coast.A Civil Campaign chapter 5 * Vorbataille's District was southern."Winterfair Gifts" Random information about other districts that may help someday in locating them: * Vorbretten's District had Fort Kithera in it.A Civil Campaign chapter 19 * Vorsmythe's District had an antigovernment group that tried to import proscribed weapons.Memory chapter 23 * Vormuir's District had underpopulation issues.A Civil Campaign chapter 5 * Vormoncrief's District had a wine-making industry.A Civil Campaign chapter 12 * Vorgarin's District was known for stroganoff.Captain Vorpatril's Alliance chapter 12 * Vorlakial's District had Darkoi in it''Barrayar'' chapter 1 * Vordrozda's District had Lorimel in it.The Warrior's Apprentice chapter 18 * An eastern coastal district had a group of people who tried to declare an independent republic at the end of Vordarian's Pretendership.Barrayar chapter 19 * Haroche was from a western district, with a faint provincial accent.Memory chapter 4 * Tanery Base was south of Vorkosigan's District, which was in turn south of another (Vorinnis, probably) that was south of Vorbarra's. (See Behind the scenes below.) From it, one could travel south to another District, then west to yet another, then northwest to a third one, then east to Vorinnis's District. (This was how to go around three sides of a hostile district.)Barrayar chapter 15 Behind the scenes Word of God about district layouts in the Northern Continent from August 12, 2016, during a Tor reread (see comment 51): : Tanery Base is in an unnamed district due south of the VK District, therefore very far south of the planetary and district capital Vorbarr Sultana. (Which is a couple of districts due N. of the VKs.) Cordelia’s route to it is roughly a wide loop to the west and south. (She can’t go that far east because there’s an ocean.) Word of God from March 30, 2001 (see here, about half-way down): : The Dendarii District, Vorbarr Sultana, etc., are all on the east side of their continent. The river running through Hassadar is not the same one as the river running through Vorbarr Sultana, though they both empty out the eastern seaboard, a couple hundred miles apart. Notes and references Category:Barrayaran Districts